1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and an article of manufacture for a server side application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software applications may reside on a server and be accessible from one or more clients. Such server side applications may execute on a Web server and a client may use a Web browser to access the applications. The applications may range from simple online forms submission to complex online securities trading.
In prior art, a server side application may receive an initial request from a client to access the application. The server side application may authenticate the client before allowing access to the application. Following the authentication, the server side application establishes a session with the client. Subsequently, in response to a request from the client, the server side application retrieves information from back-end databases. The server side application formats the information into Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) pages and sends the pages to the client for display on a Web browser.
Programming a server-side application is difficult. Significant resources may have to be spent in learning the details of a complicated programming system to implement a server-side application. In addition, different server-side applications may be written with different components. As a result, server side applications may be difficult to comprehend and maintain. Hence, there is a need in the art to provide improved techniques for developing and coding a server side application.